


Veggie of Destiny

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, First Meetings, Food, Food Fight, Friendship, Gen, Hospitals, Light Angst, Meet-Cute, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Wes blinks as a a glob of the mystery vegetable splatters across his tray. He looks up to find the blond in the bed across from his staring him down, another spoonful loaded catapult-style, pulled back with one finger.“Don't make me fire again,” his attacker says.





	Veggie of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment_fic prompt: "Star Wars, Wes & Hobbie, food fight."

As he picks at something white, lukewarm, and pureed he thinks is a type of vegetable, Wes wonders how the infirmary's food manages to be even worse than standard Alliance rations. At least, he thinks, if they would give him something that tasted good, he would be distracted for a moment from how awful he feels.

It doesn't entirely make sense, he knows that. The rebels won the battle over Yavin. The Death Star is gone. Wes is almost completely better. He'll be on his feet and back in his X-wing soon. He should be happy.

Except of course he can't be, because he's never going to see Piggy again. Piggy, his best friend, the one who took his place on the Death Star run when Wes got sick and then didn't come back. The friend who died in his place. How's he ever going to forgive himself for that?

Wes blinks as a a glob of the mystery vegetable splatters across his tray. He looks up to find the blond in the bed across from his staring him down, another spoonful loaded catapult-style, pulled back with one finger.

“Don't make me fire again,” his attacker says.

Wes waves his napkin. “I surrender. What's that about, anyway?”

“You're being miserable over there really loudly, and it's distracting. It's interrupting my being miserable over here.”

That pulls a half-laugh out of Wes. “So you thought you'd fix things by firing on me?”

“Helped, didn't it?”

Wes considers for a moment, then, before the other can react, he loads his own spoon and sends a blob of puree flying back at him, following it up with an overhanded toss of a hard piece of bread that lands short on the floor between them.

“Hey!” The blond glares indignantly as he wipes the splatter from his shirt.

“You started it,” Wes says innocently.

Finally, the blond smiles. “I'm Hobbie.”

“Wes.” Wes grins back at him, now thoroughly distracted from his earlier thoughts. “You know, Hobbs, I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship.”


End file.
